


a reckoning

by peacefrog



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Are gun blowjobs a thing?, Episode: s02e07 Yakimono, Gun blowjobs are now a thing, Gunplay, M/M, Non-Consensual Gunplay, That Hannibal ends up being way into
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7672291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacefrog/pseuds/peacefrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will raised his gun as Hannibal swung the refrigerator door open, pale light spilling across his face. “Our last kitchen conversation was interrupted by Jack Crawford. I’d like to pick up where we left off.”</p>
<p>Hannibal’s expression was blank and unreadable, eyes flicking between Will’s face and the gun.</p>
<p>Will cocked his head. “And I want you on your knees.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	a reckoning

Will stood in the darkened corner of Hannibal’s kitchen, listening to the tick of a clock in some nearby room. It ticked in time with his heart. Calm. The gun in his hand had grown warm and slick with perspiration.

Outside it was nearing dusk. The spaces inside the kitchen that caught the light shone silver-blue.

Will’s pulse began to stumble when he heard the click of the front door, footfalls echoing down the hall toward the kitchen, the rattle of keys clutched in Hannibal’s palm. Will waited until Hannibal had his back turned to step out from the shadows.

Hannibal paused in his tracks, empty wine glass in hand. “The same unfortunate aftershave,” he said, scenting the air. “Too long in the bottle.” He smirked.

Will raised his gun as Hannibal swung the refrigerator door open, pale light spilling across his face. “Our last kitchen conversation was interrupted by Jack Crawford. I’d like to pick up where we left off.”

Hannibal’s expression was blank and unreadable, eyes flicking between Will’s face and the gun.

Will cocked his head. “And I want you on your knees.”

Hannibal set the wine glass down on the counter with a clink. “Is this the reckoning you promised?”

“This is whatever I want it to be.” Will stepped closer, training the gun on Hannibal’s face. “Down. Now.”

Hannibal had his face turned away in quiet submission. His coat spread around him like an oil slick as he dropped to the floor.

Will tried his best to steady his hand. “If memory serves, you were asking me if it would feel good to kill you.”

Hannibal opened his eyes, looked past the barrel of the gun at Will. “You’ve given that some thought.”

“You wanted me to embrace my nature, Doctor.”

“You never answered my question. How would killing me make you feel?”

Will pushed the gun forward into Hannibal’s face. His heart hammered against his ribs, blood drumming in his ears. “Righteous,” he said through gritted teeth. “Open your mouth.”

Hannibal’s pupils dilated in the dim light. His mouth twitched once as if to speak before he parted his lips. Will pushed the black gun barrel in between Hannibal’s lips and it clacked against his teeth. He pressed past them until the gun rested against Hannibal’s tongue.

Will growled. Angry. Alive. “Suck.”

Hannibal’s eyes went wide, then narrowed. He exhaled hard through his nose, eyes locked on Will’s face. He hollowed his cheeks and drew back, dragging the pink of his lips along the gun barrel and leaving a slick sheen behind.

Will’s finger was off the trigger. It itched for for blood as he cocked the hammer. “That’s it,” he purred, voice thick and dripping. “However Miriam Lass found you, no one will ever find you that way again, will they?”

Hannibal groaned, lips spread wide by the gun. Will wished the barrel had enough length to shove down Hannibal’s throat. He pushed it in until Hannibal’s lips were flush with the trigger guard.

Will pulled the gun out with a pop and rested the tip against Hannibal’s lips. It trembled in his hand. “Use your tongue.”

Will’s head spun, dizzy. This hadn’t been his plan. Then again, he hadn’t shown up at Hannibal’s home and fished the spare key out from under the mat armed with anything resembling a plan. He was angry and desperate. He wanted answers he knew would never come. 

Will flinched when Hannibal gripped his wrist. Their eyes stayed locked together. Hannibal’s tongue darted out and swirled around the black metal of the gun barrel. Hannibal’s grip was strong, he could disarm Will at any second, but he continued lavishing the gun’s tip with long swipes of his tongue.

Arousal sparked down in Will’s groin, tears prickled in the corners of his eyes. Hannibal circled Will’s wrists with both his hands and began to suck again, lips and tongue soaking the metal, teeth scraping gently down its barrel

_Its shaft_ , Will thought, absently.

Hannibal closed his eyes and moaned, a deep sound pulled up from the dark void at his center. Will wanted to pull the trigger. He wanted to possess the man kneeling before him, grasping roughly at his skin. He wanted to grip Hannibal by the nape, sink his teeth in and—

Will snatched his hand away, causing Hannibal to nearly topple over. On his hands and knees Hannibal looked up at him, spit glistening on his chin, hair falling into his eyes. He smiled as Will shoved the gun into its holster with shaking hands. 

Will stood there a moment longer and then stumbled out of the kitchen, leaving Hannibal bowed on the floor like an animal.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on [tumblr](http://crossroadscastiel.tumblr.com)!


End file.
